


grey

by badhead



Category: Blur, British Singers RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badhead/pseuds/badhead
Summary: a little drunk gramon makeout sesh with virtually no plot but smut regardless





	grey

**Author's Note:**

> just something i've had in my drafts for almost a year now so I decided to publish it just because. not the best, but enjoy x

Loneliness.

Forget everything. 

Floating.

Falling.

Darkness.

Forever.

Suffocation.

If there is an end, where does it stop?

When?

I'd like to think that the world isn't just black and white.

There is grey.

Or at least a hue close to it somewhere.

I think that's what I see when I look at him,

especially now.

He's staring at me. 

Eyes half-lidded and mouth pulled up into that dopey smile when he's drunk.

I wring my hands together.

The only thing that prevents us from being secluded in total darkness is the moonlight that shines through the bus's window and reflects across Graham's pale white skin.

He's absolutely beautiful.

I look into his eyes as he slurs something that I can't even hear because I'm too occupied in getting lost in his gaze.

I look down and nurse my bottle between my legs. The alcohol's gone too warm now but I lift it to my mouth and knock back the rest, feeling the warmth roll down my throat and settle in my stomach. I look up and he's looking at me again.  
Same smile. 

It pains me how even in his current state he still manages to be equally beautiful as he is drunk. He says something again that I didn't catch. 

"Pardon Graham?", I ask, and I offer a weak smile knowing it's almost impossible to communicate or understand him like this. 

"Kiss me", he says, and I swear it had the tiniest hint of a whine as it was delivered from his lips.

A feeling rushes over me that I recognize. I felt it just an hour ago. Him staring straight at me, eyes glassy, biting his lip. And as I meet him with my eyes he's doing it again and I can't bring myself to answer him. 

He shifts his position on the couch he's sat and crinkles his nose,

"Please Dames", and there's the whine.

The feeling washes over me again and my whole body shudders. I set my bottle down on the bus floor and my skin feels like I've set it ablaze. I successfully close the few feet between us, bringing my hand up from my right side to glide up his arm, feeling the slickness of drying sweat from an hour ago. My hand glides it's way to his face, my fingers feeling his slight stubble on his chin, and I hold the side of his face in my hand as I lower my head to enclose my lips onto his. His lips are soft and his breath is hot and it hits me so hard I feel my head instantly start to spin. I try to pull away, knowing that you shouldn't kiss your best mate for very long let alone at all, but I can't bring myself to do it. My tongue slips past his teeth too easily and I can taste the sweet red wine he's had too much of and the sweat that's collected and dried on his upper lip. I pull away for air and to collect my composure before I soon start to regret my decision to kiss him. I raise my head and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and as soon as I'm about to say something Graham has me by the neck of my shirt and his lips crash onto mine. His hands move to the back of my head as he pulls me down further and I'm sat in his lap. My heart pounds and my head spins and suddenly I can't think straight, I can't think at all and his mouth is too sweet and I can't pull away. His lips are wet on mine and my tongue glides along his teeth and I savour the taste of him. I move slightly to position myself further into his lap, my mouth breaking from Graham's and meeting with the salty taste of his pale neck. I lap at the side below his ear and his breath is hot on the back of my neck as I sink my teeth down into his skin. He grunts, wrapping his arms around the back of my neck, and I continue to mark my territory. He shudders lightly as I curl my finger in the neckline of his shirt to place a wet kiss to his collarbone, skin just as salty as above. I keep my attention on his breathing as I pull away slightly to reach and lift his shirt up and off of him. I remove it swiftly and the moonlight spreads across his soft pale chest and I bite back the softest of a moan. 

"Wow..", I say, only able to whisper at the sight before me.

I look up at Graham and I can see the blush spread across his face. He'd always been so shy and embarrassed about his figure, even since the schooldays. His hands are curled up to his chest and I softly bat them away and caress his gorgeous skin. I bring my mouth to his chest and place careful wet kisses lower and lower, inching my way off his lap and onto my knees between his shaky legs. My right hand is on his knee and he looks down at me like he's in pain. 

"I want you", he moans softly, breath hitching, and the sound goes straight to between my legs. 

He's beautiful and I'm too far gone to look back. I rise from my knees and bend to kiss him softly before taking hold of his hands and lifting him from the couch. He's small and delicate and I lift him into my arms with surprising ease and he tucks his head into the crook of my neck as I carry him to the back of the bus. The master bedroom awaits and I place him softly down onto the bed. I slip out of my shoes in a hurry and he makes me unlace his and I toss them to the side. I eagerly crawl my way onto the bed where he's sat shirtless, hands in his hair and I crawl on top of him. 

The room is just as equally dark as before, the moonlight hitting Graham's body and I couldn't wait to devour him. I move to sit on his lap and grin as I feel what I've been ever so eager to indulge. He senses I feel it too and he moans softly as I grind my hips down against him. He looks at me as I grin up at him and he's biting his lip, and I know exactly what he's about to say.

"Dames.."

He grabs me and whimpers into my ear and I can feel the heat rise inside me,

"Touch me.."

His plea is almost guttural.

"please"

He whispers as he rolls his hips up into my lap and within seconds I'm obeying and my hands are at his belt buckle. I look up at him again and his eyes are closed, head resting against the back wall.

"Gra..", I nudge his stomach with my hand,

"look at me.."

He doesn't move and I rush up immediately. He's breathing thankfully, and I presume he has fallen asleep. I'm still embarrassingly hard but I'm certainly not going to take advantage of him and my ego is too high to have a petty wank before bed. I curl up next to him and pull the covers up over us, draping my arm across his chest and placing a kiss to his cheek. He stirs slightly and his eyes open enough for me to notice them as such and his voice croaks just within audability, 

" 'm sorry Dames", he pauses as he closes and opens his mouth as he struggles to say what he wants before he falls asleep again. 

I softly lean to kiss him on his sweet lips once more and he hums quietly and curls into my embrace before his breathing becomes shallow again and I'm alone with my thoughts. 

Floating.

Falling.

Darkness.

You.

Me.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best writing but it's here. thank you for reading, leave kudos if you liked, thanks xx


End file.
